obscure perplexity
by steph801
Summary: Head strong 11 year old Bella is dealing with the heartbreak of her fathers death and being left orphand because of it.


May 12 , 1918 Forks, Washington

Stupid Mike Newton. He always has to ruin my life. It was only a little shove and I think he had it coming. After all he did put worms in my hair. So, I gave him a little push it's not my fault he landed in a puddle in front of our whole class. Just thinking about it makes me giggle a little. Until I look to the back of the classroom and see him giving me the evil eye and run his finger across his neck. I'm not scared or anything it's just that if I fight him and ruin another dress my nanny Esme will swat my backside till I can't sit for a week. There's only about 15 minutes of class left and I feel the dread wash over me. If I don't get outta here first I'm doomed. Mike and his friends will run ahead and hide somewhere in the bushes and wait till I come by to ambush me.

I walk up to my teacher's desk looking as lousy as I can manage and hold my stomach. "Mr. Banner I'm not feeling well. I think I might need to go home."

"You go back to your seat right now Isabella Swan and don't you ever interrupt my class again." He scowled. I can hear all the class snickering. So I think up the most disgusting thing I've ever been through… the time Mike tried to kiss me and instantly I start to gag. "Get out of my class room now Miss Swan."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I head straight for the door but not before given Mike a sweet smile. He just scowls at me and hits his fist into his other hand. I know I don't have too much time before the others leave to go home and Mike will be looking for me. So I take off into the woods down a little path I found last summer. None of the others know about it but me, so once I'm on it I slow down. No one will find me here. I walk a ways and figure I should stop awhile. Otherwise Esme will wonder why I'm home so early. I sit down on my favorite tree. It has a big branch that sits low to the ground and makes the perfect bench. I lean back and look at all the hearts carved in the wood with initials in the middle. I don't know why anyone would fall in love with a boy. They're horrible, and smelly and foul mouthed. And right there and then I make my solemn vow with my hand over my heart "I will never fall in love" I yell to no one but myself. All love ever does is make you heartbroken. Like when my mother died giving birth to me and my daddy join the army ''to run away from ghosts'' I over heard someone say one time. Whatever that meant. My daddy's been in the Army for 11 years now 12 come September. The army has made him a rich man and I don't want for anything….accept him. Esme lives in our house and takes care of me when he's away. We have a pretty white house with woods in back. My room has a big window and blue wallpaper. Esme is the most beautiful and the kindest woman I've ever known. I always hope that daddy will come back and marry her one day and I think she secretly does too. My days are mostly spent at school but not for much longer summer will be here soon and I'll be free. I can't wait till I can just do what I want. Just lie here all day and feel the chilly Forks, Washington breeze on my face.

Suddenly I hear a noise and notice I'm really cold. I sit up fast and open my eyes. I don't know where I am and it takes me a second to remember. I'm still at my tree but, it's dark now. I must have fallen asleep. Oh, Esme will be out of her mind with worry. I get up and start running home as fast as I can. As I Start to get closer I can see the lights from the windows of our house and I can hear people calling my name. I run to the front of the house and straight through the door searching for Esme. She's on the sofa and she crying. "I'm so sorry Esme I fell asleep on my way home. I didn't mean to worry you. Please don't cry. I'm here, I'm safe see.'' I say breathlessly. She looks up at me and I just stand there trying to understand the look on her face. I must really be in deep trouble "Bella….'' She starts

"Esme please I promise it wasn't on purpose. Please don't cry. I won't ever do it again." I plea "Bella'' she interrupts me loudly and now I scared Esme never raises her voice at me. ''There's something I need to tell you.'' She say ''Your daddy….he's not coming home.'' And all I see is black.


End file.
